FateStay Forever
by BloodRobert
Summary: Six monthes after Shiro ended the Holy Grail wars, he is summoned into a war where the heroes are summoned from more than just "their" demention and he will have to face more than just your tipical epic hero
1. Summoning of an epic hero

Blood: Hey guys whats up? This is one of my first fanfics so I hope u like it. I take ideas and all comments.

**I do not own Fate/Stay Night or any Type-Moon T_T**

-Fate/Stay Forever-

"It's almost time, now" a dark male voice sounded as one touch lit in a dark dungeon like room. "Soon, I will end King Arther's reign will end and I will own what is rightfully mine."

"Yes, my master" a young female voice sounded from behind the man.

The room then was filled with a red glow as a magic circle formed at the center of the room. "Now! I call upon thy! Epic Hero!" the dark voice yelled followed by the room being filled with the a red light….

-Chapter 1: The Summoning of an Epic Hero-

-6 months after the 5th Holy Gail War-

After the 5th Holy Grail War everything seemed to go back to the way it was before, but not for Shiro Emiya. Ever since he destroyed the holy-grail he has worked his body, skills, and magical power to a new level, to fulfill his dream of becoming a hero of justice. But at this very moment…he is just a normal high school student.

"..ke..p!" a voice called. Shiro was standing on top of a hill surrounded by swords. In front of him was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Shiro, promise me" the woman spoke with care in her eyes. "Promise me that you'll remember ma and take care of yourself. Promise me, please."

"Wake up, Emiya!" the voice was coming from the sky.

"Saber…I promise I'll find a way to be with you. No matter what" Shiro said before he started to feel a pain on his head.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" the voice screamed as Shiro was knocked out of his dream. Shiro awoke to find himself in his high school class room with Taiga standing over him with a black hole dark aura around her.

"What do you think you're doing sleeping in my class?" she asked as Shiro swet dropped trying to think of a better excuse than saying 'Sorry I ended up staying up all night mastering my infident amount of noble phantasms.'

"Sorry I was messing with some junk I found last night" Shiro said trying to answer her question with a normal answer.

"Is that so?" she whispered as she wore an evil grin. After a few minutes of beating Shiro she went back to the front of the class. "Now I hope you learn your lesson, Emiya?"

Shiro was in his chair bruised and beaten with no signs of life other than his moans of pain. "Yes…" he said quietly then returned to just moans of pain.

-Later that day-

Shiro returned home to be welcomed by emptiness. "I'm home!" he called as he entered the house.

He walked to his room to prepare for his training today. He put on his combat gear, which looked the just like Archer's gear but without the red cloth parts.

HE then walked to the dojo in the yard by his house, hoping that his new ideas for his swords would work.

"Trace on" he said forming multiple swords. He then closed his eyes to concentrate on his task. Then in an instance his swords changed form from sword to arrows of all different types. "Perfect" he said with pride.

"Man, Saber would be surprised to see how much I changed in such a short time" he laughed as he thought about what she'd say.

Shiro for longer than he thought just stood there, thinking about his love. "Now!" a dark voice boomed.

"Huh?" Shiro started to look around the room sensing the large build up of magical energy. "Something isn't right here. Whose there!"

"I call upon thy!" the voice spoke again. Shiro was preparing for a fight not knowing what could be using this must magical energy other than a noble phantasm. Then to his surprise he noticed the voice wasn't speaking Japanese but English.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Shiro asked starting to go angry with his current situation. Just then a magic circle formed under his feet. "Shit!"

"EPIC HERO!" with that said a flash came from and a release of powerful magic with it, causing Shiro's hair to turn white, the circle then went to suck in Shiro and disappear as if nothing happened at all.

-?-

It was only took a second, he was sucked in and then spit of somewhere else. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to see before he crashed into something hard. It kind of felt like he flew threw a house then hit the ground.

Shiro opened his eyes to see that he was in a forest and what he crashed into was an extremely large tree.

"Oh boy….. I'm not feelin'….to hot right… now" was the last thing he said before he passed out.

Little did he know that when I appeared in the forest he was seen by a great many from some distance away.


	2. Imprisonment, Break Out and ReMeeting

Blood: hey guys, chapter 2 is up and I need help finding heroes for something I got planned and if you guys can think of any just send me their names and where they are from, and if you guys want I can throw you into the story as an oc if you want, all I need is some info on the person.

Shiro: Umm, Mister writer sir?

Blood: yeah?

Shiro: Can we start the story? I want to know what happened to me.

Blood: Sorry for talking longer than I should. Now let's get down to business shall we? Shiro if you will?

Shiro: OK, BloodRobert do not own Fate/Stay Night or any Type-Moon. Please enjoy, all comments and ideas for the upcoming chapters are welcome. n_n

-Chapter 2: Imprisonment, Break Out and Re-Meeting-

"So how did I get into this mess?" Shiro said look at the situation he was now in. He was standing on top of a hill surrounded by soldiers of a royal army. "Man I got myself in some really deep shit here."

-A few hours earlier-

"Hey there, boy, wake up" a voice called as he began to open his eyes.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm not promise, so don't hit me Taiga" he moaned hoping he wouldn't wake up to Taiga's rage.

"Well at least the potion worked. You can now speak and understand English. Good thing too, cause when you were sleeping you were muttering something in a different language, one I have never once heard in my time" the voice said as if it was a scientist who just finished an experiment.

Shiro woke up to find an old man walking back and forth. The old man had a long white beard and hair and was wearing old looking ropes. "Umm, sir?" Shiro said gaining the man's attention.

"hmm?" the man stared at him with an interested look on his face. "Right I should explain what is happening. Now first off you can speak English because of a potion I made. So now you will be able to understand and speak all languages. Now for the second part as to how your body is uninjured. It seems that someone found and healed you before I got here. Then-"

"Excuse me." Shiro interrupted. "Uhh I just have two question, after that I plan to get outta here." The man looked at him curious then had his full attention on Shiro. "First, where am I? Second, did you summon me?"

The man looked at him and smiled then said "You are in England ruled by the royal king. And no my dear boy, I did not summon you here."

Shiro got to his feet and bowed. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me" he said as he began to walk away.

"We will meet again, my dear boy" the man said starting to disappear. "Sooner than you could ever know."

Shiro was walking for a couple minutes now and found a lake to take a break. When he looked in the water he was surprised to find that his red hair had turned white. "Well that explains how I got the white hair" he said trying to laugh it off.

Then all of a sudden, something hard hit him in the back of the head. Right before he could lose consciousness he got to hear something from his attacker. To him it sounded like, "With him, I can get enough food from the king to feed my village! Now be still stranger."

-Some time later-

"Hey, why do we have to guard this moue?" a guard said placing Shiro into a cell in a dungeon, only being lit by torches.

"Cause if what that man said is true, then he may have some dangerous power. As such he must be watched" another guard said standing outside the cell.

"I know that. I mean why us there is an army of soldiers to choose from and they pick us rookies?"

"Well that's because you we're telling the higher ups how great we are not knowing that they were looking for strong guards. Face it Michael, you are over confident" the other said as he went to watch the dungeon entrance.

"Wait up David" Michael called catching up to David.

Shiro opened his eyes getting sick of pretending to be unconscious. "So now I'm a prisoner? Yeah, this day is just perfect" he said sarcastically.

Shiro stands up and walks over taking in his surroundings. "I have to find a way out of here. If I cut my way out of here someone might get killed and if I stay here I might die. I think I have an idea" he said with a smile. "Hey guard! I need to tell you something!"

Michael came back over, sword in hand. "What is it that want bloke?" he asked with a hint of dislike in his tone.

"I need to know if I landed in the correct area. Where am I?" Shiro said with a sad excuse of a worried voice.

"Landed? Well you're in Camelot the capitol of the holy land of England" Michael spoke beginning to think that Shiro was just a normal lost peasant.

"Really! Good 'cause I have a message for your king!" Shiro yelled hoping the guard would fall for the obvious lie.

Michael got surprised at the sudden outburst from his prisoner. "A message? What kind of message?" he asked trying to gain some control of the situation.

Shiro couldn't help but smile (on the inside) at the guard's ignorance. "I was sent by my king to ask for an alliance between our countries and got lost."

"Really! Oh then I better get you to the king before this starts a war!" Michael yelled in a panic. He quickly opening the prison door and let Shiro exit as David and Michael led him out, David ready to draw his sword while Michael was thinking he just saved his country.

-outside the throne room-

Shiro was being led through halls, each filled with guards. The hall they were in now looked like everything was made of marble with colors of white and blue. In the middle of the large hall was red carpet that led from one end to the other, with knights on both sides holding their swords at the ready. They then stopped outside of large blue and gold door that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

"So this is the center of the castle huh?" Shiro asked as he stopped to look at the door.

"Yeah this is the throne room, where our king is normally at" Michael said as he and David continued to walk.

"Then I'd like to say I'm sorry" Shiro said taking a bow.

Michael and David looked back at him each with a different look on their faces. Michael with confusion and David with look you'd shoot your enemy.  
>"Sorry?" Michael asked.<p>

Then in the blink of an eye Shiro was behind the two and hit each in the back of the head. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you two" Shiro said as the two fell.

When the two fell they gained all the knight's attention to what was going on. "Hey! You boy!" one of the knights yelled.

"Ah crap! I forgot about them!" Shiro yelled running in the wrong direction. Right into the most wrong fuckin place to be when being chased by knights. He ended up in a huge room filled with royal knights and in front of them all was a throne with clothes hiding the person sitting, but it was obviously was the king.

"Catch him!" the knights behind him yelled. In an instant he was surrounded by all the knights in the room.

'I better put all that practice to good use' Shiro thought as he readied himself.

"I am the bone of my sword" he chanted with his eyes closed.

"Stop him! He's a magus!" a knight with black armor standing next to the king.

But other than the king and the knight to his side didn't get a chance to see Shiro Jump over the whole crowd for the giant window behind the king's throne.

Shiro formed his two favorite white and black blades and threw them through the window. "blade bridge" Shiro whispered making a bridge of blades leading outside the castle.

"Follow him but be careful, his is no normal man!" the black armored knight yelled.

The king still without saying a word got up and began to walk away.

"My king?"

"I'm going to see that this person is captured, personally" the king spoke with no emotion.

-back to the present-

"I guess there's no way out of this, so I'll just make some dull blades so not to kill anyone" Shiro said making a dull version of his twin blades.

"CHARGE!" a knight yelled as the small army charged at him.

"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood" Shiro chanted as he prepared himself for to fight.

-sunset-

Shiro was surrounded by unconscious knights while he was covered in sweat and cuts while trying to catch his breath.

Then he felt the wind gathering behind him. He turned around to find what looked like a gust of wind on fire coming right at him.

In an instance Shiro made an Excalibur and fired its noble phantasm. The two blasts cancelled each other out with a large burn mark where they collided.

When the smoke cleared Shiro could see the king's shocked face.

"Saber!" Shiro yelled pointing at his lost love.

-to be continued


	3. A New Home

Shiro: Yo! With chapter three up we are now getting to the good part! Right Blood?

(Shiro looks around to find Blood missing)

Shiro: Blood?

(Saber walks into the room with a folded note)

Saber: Shiro, Blood told me to hand this to you when you start.

Shiro: hmm? What is it?

(Shiro opens the note)

Shiro: It says that he went to game stop to preorder some new games coming out. Saber do you know anything about this?

Saber: All that he said was to start the chapter while he's gone. Also that if anyone is looking for him to say that he went to see how his old orphanage is doing.

Shiro: Man that guy…. Ok then thank you for reading and please give your opinion in a review and all ideas are welcome. Blood does not own Fate/ Stay Night or any Type-Moon.

Saber: Enjoy

**-Chapter 3: A New Home-**

What should Shiro do? What could he do? He was face to face with the love of his life. But then he remembered that she had Excalibur pointed at him with a look you shot at someone you were gonna kill.

"Stand down villain! Or die by my blade!" Saber said standing her ground.

"Umm but didn't I just copy your strongest move then use it to stop yours" Shiro said scratching his cheek with his eyes closed.

Saber looked like he just spit on her honor. "Silence! And how did you get a second Excalibur and call out its power?"

Shiro looked at her confused. "Well it is more advanced then it use to be, but you seen me make Excalibur before. What's up with you Saber? And how are you here I thought you disappeared."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stanger. This argument is over, prepare for battle or die where you stand!" Saber said preparing for combat.

"Is it possible that-" Shiro was cut off by the coming presence from behind. Shiro dodged the attacker by moving to the side.

The attacker was the knight in black armor from before. He now had a large black blade and a magic filling to him, much like a servant's.

"My king let us fight this foe together. He is no normal warrior and he seems to be able to make any weapon he wants" the knight said readying for the coming battle.

Shiro looked at the two he would have to fight. 'This doesn't look good for me. Saber is gonna be hard enough to fight already. But this guy also feels like a servant. I don't have the energy to do unlimited blade works and I'm not sure I'd win with it…..crap' Shiro thought facing his coming battle.

"It seems you are right. He made another Excalibur from nothing. For this power to exist, this is too dangerous. Very well, let us eliminate this enemy, Sir Lancelot." Saber said to the black knight.

Shiro's eyes widened as she spoke this. 'Lancelot? That means I was summoned in the past. Just great! I have to fight King Arthur and Sir Lancelot for my life while I'm dead tired? I need to get outta here for now and figure out what to do' Shiro thought preparing for an escape.

As Shiro went to take a quick step back both Saber and Lancelot charged at his at full speed. Summoning up his two favorite blades, he did a quick block followed up by with a large jump back heading for the forest off in the distance.

Just as he is about to make a run for it, Saber jumps in his way stopping his retreat.

"Let us end this my king!" Lancelot said standing on the other side of Shiro as Saber.

Saber nodes and they both raise their blades.

"Excalibur!" Saber yells singer her blade. "Calibur!" Lancelot yells doing the same.

Both swords release a blast, while Saber's was gold, Lancelot's was black both headed straight for Shiro from both sides.

'Shit no way to stop this!' Shiro thought trying to find a way to survive the attack.

In an instance the attack was at Shiro.

"Damn It!" he yelled as the dual attacks collided on both sides of Shiro at once.

When the attacks subsided all that the attackers could see was a large amount of smoke rising from where the attacks clashed.

"Well that's the end of that" Lancelot said relaxing himself.

Saber only nodded following Lancelot's lead. But as the smoke began to clear, they were surprised to see what looked like the form of a magical shield.

"Impossible!" Lancelot voice was cracking beginning to believe that his enemy could do anything he wished.

But as the smoke cleared more they got to see that creator of the shield. It was the old man from the forest Shiro landed in.

Shiro was crouched down next to the man with blades covering him. Noticing he was safe, Shiro sighed with relief while releasing the blades of their form and stood next to the man.

"You know boy. Even with those blades covering you, you would have taken damage from their attacks" the man said releasing the shield.

Shiro just gave him a look like the ones he gave to Rin when they were arguing. "Well all I can do is make swords and didn't have the energy to get away so I improvised."

The man chuckled at Shiro excuse. "Well, let us thank the gods I returned when I did."

"So you live in that town huh. And seeing as you could make a magical shield I'm guessing you're a magus?"

"Why yes. And it seems you are too. I would enjoy a talk with you when we get the chance."

"Fine. But for now I think you're stuck in the same hole I'm in" Shiro said reminding him of his two opponents.

"Oh, them? Fear not. For-" he was interrupted by a yell from Saber.

"Merlin! What reason do you have to save that man?" Saber protested while pointing at Shiro with her sword.

Merlin grew a grin on his face before saying "Why, dear Arturia don't you remember this man? He is Shiro Emiya, your master of that war and your lover."

Both Shiro and Saber looked shocked at what he said but for different reasons, Shiro for Merlin's knowledge of him and the holy-grail war and Saber for him talking about, what she believed to be a dream of the man she would one day meet.

"What are you talking about! That was nothing but a dream!" she lied with a blush. "Besides, Shiro had red hair not white!"

Shiro and Lancelot just stood there as they were both trying to rejecter what was going on.

"Arturia, you must understand that he was summoned here by mistake. I felt a number of summons at once. Whoever did the summon, they used so much power they summoned more than one epic hero. And I'm guessing as he was being summoned they tried to send him back, killing his hair cells, turning his hair white. But now that he's here, he's here till what needs to be done is accomplished" Merlin explained, but the only one to understand was Saber.

"Fine, I'll believe that for now. But what do you think we should do about 'him'?" Saber asked sheathing her sword.

Merlin walked up to her and whispered his plan so that Shiro could not hear it. But from afar he noticed Saber node her head.

"Very well, that plan will do" Saber said then walked up to Shiro. She avoided his gaze and turned her head to a void him from seeing her blush. "From today onward you will be living in the castle and you will be guarded at all times."

"Umm, Saber?" Shiro said causing her to give him an upset look.

"From this point on you will address me as Artuira, understand?"

"Yes, mamma!" he said now standing in attention.

Arturia blushed at his reaction before speaking again. "Now what is your question?"

"Well, I noticed two skilled guards that I would like to be my guards."

She was surprised at his question. "Very well, when we get back you can point them out."

"Well I all ready know their names, their David and Michael."

"The two new guards? If that is what you want but keep your guard up for there are still many different dangers here. Now let us go."

"Umm but what about all these guards that are knocked out?"

Arturia looked around at all the knocked out guards. Then looked at Lancelot and smirked. "Lancelot I leave them to you. Then return to the castle your done. Now, come Shiro."

Shiro then bowed at Lancelot and apologized for the trouble then left with Arturia.

Lancelot stood there lost at what just happened. "What just-" he stopped up short noticing Merlin's hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck" Merlin said with a smile then left, leaving Lancelot to his clean up duty.

Lancelot stood there looking at the soldiers with his left eye twitching, then yelled to the sky "Why me?"

-With Shiro and Arturia-

"So what is gonna happen with me?" Shiro asked walking next to Artuira.

"You will live here" She said blankly.

They remained silent till they reached to town of Camelot.

Arturia turned to Shiro and smiled while saying "Welcome to Camelot, your new home.

-to be continued…


	4. A Creator of Confusion and Romance

-At Blood's house-

Shiro and Arturia are on the couch watching tv, while Blood is in the other room working on his art class homework. (I know, art homework? Crazy, right?)

Shiro: Hey, Blood.

Blood: Yeah?

Shiro: It about time to start the chapter right?

Blood: Yeah just give me a sec.

Arturia: Shiro.

Shiro: yeah? What is it?

Arturia: I've been wondering for some time now. But where are Blood's parents?

Blood: I'm adopted, so chose to live by myself.

Arturia: Hmm. What about cooking and cleaning.

Shiro: Umm you two?

Blood: Well I have no talent for cooking so I either go and eat with my family, cause they live right around the block, or I have someone stop by to cook or I just buy something. As for cleaning, that's easy all I have to do is not make a mess.

Shiro: Hey, guys.

Artuira: That is a wise plan.

Shiro: Hey!

Blood: What?

Shiro: The audience is already here.

Blood: Oh, well then. Let's get this show on the road. Arturia, if you will?

Arturia: Very Well. Please enjoy, all reviews and ideas are welcome.

Blood: Enjoy!

-up stairs-

Rin: Who took my jewels?

-down stairs-

Blood: huh…she found out. Get the chapter going now! Go, go, go!

**-Chapter 4: A Creator of Confusion and Romance -**

It's been a couple of days since Shiro came to this time and has fully recovered from his fight with Arturia and her knights. When David and Michael heard they would be guarding the man who tricked then knocked them out to get away, they weren't too happy.

In the time Shiro has been recovering he, hasn't left his room, do to not adapting his magic circuits to the magic around him in this time.

Shiro woke up earlier then he normally did, so he thought he would sneak out to get a look at the town and train before something happened to destroy his time of peace. He knew it was coming one way or another.

Outside of Shiro's room Michael and David were standing guard with a sour look on their faces.

"Man, why do we have to guard the guy who tricked us, followed up by knocking us out?" Michael said without moving.

David just remained silent and continued to keep guard. "Man this sucks!" Michael yelled ruffling up his hair.

Then the door opened and Shiro stuck his head out. "Umm, hey can I ask you guys for a favor?" Shiro said trying to make friends.

Michael looked at him annoyed while David just stood there ignoring the question. "And why would we do that? You not only tricked us but followed by knocking us out and humiliating us by making us your guards."

It became silent for a few seconds before Shiro spoke. "Because if you guys didn't become my guards you guys would have been kicked out" Shiro said blankly. Michael and David both swet dropped at the comment.

"Fine. But this makes us even" David said without moving a muscle. Shiro and Michael both looked at him with wide eyes from shock.

"Deal" Shiro said pulling them both into the room. Once inside Shiro locked the door so no one from the outside could come in.

"Oh now hear me out" Shiro whispered causing the other two to lean in to hear. "Ok now…..where is the best place for a bath?"

"Huh?" Michael and David said looking at him weird. "You needed us to come in here to help you find a bath?" Michael said annoyed.

"So simple minded" David said turning away. "Just outside of the city is a river, you can bathe downstream."

"But bathing in the river doesn't sound like it's too healthy for anyone" Shiro said putting his hand to his chin to think. "I got it! Do you guys know where we can get a giant pot or something?" They looked at each other then back to him and nodded. "Good lead the way. But we have to sneak around."

"Why?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because if we lean here and walk around normally, they will be watching us all day. So, we're gonna sneak out the window" Shiro said walking over toward the window.

"Excuse me? But how are we going to get out through the window? It's a straight drop down to the ground" Michael said interested in his answer.

Shiro opened up the window and said "Stairs of Blades" as he made a small staircase of swords. "With this" he said starting to walk down the steps.

"Cool" Michael said following Shiro.

"Very" David muttered following in the back.

-The "King's" Private Quarters-

Arturia and Merlin were talking about Shiro's situation. Arturia was wearing a blue and white gown with her hair down, while Merlin was now wearing rich green and purple ropes.

"Arturia, do you finally believe that he is the one you have been having these dreams about?" Merlin asked smoking from his pipe.

"Merlin, I was in love with Shiro Emiya. You said that I was summoned for some war, but to me it seemed like only a dream. Then someone from the one person I wanted to protect no matter what, is now here, in the most dangerous situation for anyone to be in" Arturia said drinking from tea that Merlin prepared.

"Arturia….now is the time for us to be thinking about the future and what we will have to do. There is a battle coming and this boy will have a key part in it. So let us pray, so that the gods will be in England's favor."

'I can't get Shiro involved in this battle….something about this doesn't feel right' Arturia thought feeling a slight magical disturbance in the air.

'Hmm, her magical power feels like it's mixed with the Shiro-boy's. I'll have to look into this' Merlin thought as he stood up.

"I'll be leaving for now" Merlin said as he began to leave.

"Very well, good day to you" Arturia said as she continued to drink her tea.

-Open field behind the castle-

Shiro, Michael, and David were putting wood into a hole they dug.

"Now let's finish this up" Shiro said as he formed two different things. The first was meant to hold the giant pot over the hole, the other was holding the wood and had a wire attached to it meant for you to pull and it dropped logs into the fire.

"Wow! This is cool but what is this for? Cooking?" Michael said looking over to Shiro and noticed he was sweating heavily and was out of breath. "Hey are ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that….I made it so that it won't disappear after a little bit. In other words, I made it the real deal" Shiro said trying to catch his breath.

"But why are so tired by that? You made hundred of swords to make a staircase to get out" Michael said with David pretending not to care.

"Well, remember how the swords disappeared after we were done with them?" they nodded. "Well it doesn't take much energy to make soothing that will only be here for a bit. But to make something out of nothing that will last forever takes a lot of power, plus I'm missing some magical circuits."

"Oh…" Michael said pretending to understand.

"Ok, now to add the water, let's go" Shiro said walking off with Michael and David following close behind. After a few trips back and forth, they had the pot filled and ready to get started.

"Now for the fire" Shiro said as he made a sword with lava going through the blade. He slid the sword under the pot to get the wood to catch fire.

After a few minutes the water was hot and Shiro's plan was put into action. "Ok, now wha-" Michael was stopped by the site of Shiro removing his clothes. "What the hell man?"

Shiro hoped into the pot and but his hands behind his head. "What I like a hot bath. You guys can join to if you want, we're all guys here and I'm sure you guys don't like bathing in a cold river" Shiro said.

"Reasonable" David said joining Shiro.

"Fine!" Michael said.

"Oh, this nice" Michael said relaxing and David nodded in agreement and Shiro smiled at their happiness.

After a while of bathing David and Michael got out and at Shiro request, went to find Shiro some new clothes, hopefully some clean ones.

-To Arturia-

She was getting tired of being inside of the castle and decided to take a walk behind the castle.

'I wonder what Shiro has been doing, I haven't seen him in a few day. I hope he's doing well' she thought as she continued to walk to the back of the castle.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like a pot of water being heated. "What might be going on over there?" she said to herself as she started to head in its direction.

Shiro was getting tired of waiting for his two new friends to get him some clothes, so he went under to water to get his mind off of waiting. Little did he know that Arturia was heading in his direction.

Just as Arturia was about to look into the pot, Shiro jumped out of the pot not able to wait any longer.

"What's taking them so long?" Shiro yelled to the sky not knowing that he was flashing her in all his glory.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-shiro?" Arturia yelled with her face as red as….well it was red ok?

Shiro looked down at her, then he got to have an equally colored face. "Arturia? What are you doing here?" he yelled as he retreated back to the water.

"I was taking a walk to get some fresh air! What are you doing here? And why are you naked?" she asked covering her eyes and turned away girlishly.

"Well I wanted to take a bath, so I built one" Shiro said regaining his composer.

"Well, there you are Shiro-boy" Merlin's spoke coming up from some distance away.

"Sorry for interrupting your loving moment you two, but I have to speak with Shiro-boy" he said with a smile.

Shiro and Arturia blushed at what he said. "Fine but I need some clothes" Shiro said turning away to hide his blush.

"Very well" Merlin spoke summoning blue and white clothes for him to wear.

After a bit of learning how to get his new clothes on Shiro was dressed and ready to get going.

"We are leaving now" Merlin said as he began to walk away. "Come along Shiro-boy."

"Coming!" Shiro said then turned to Arturia. "Well I'm off on another advencher."

Arturia looked at him and smiled. "Be safe and don't do anything reckless."

"I know, be back soon" he said then leaned in and kissed her on her cheek then ran off to catch up to Merlin.

Arturia blushed and touched to spot where Shiro kissed and smiled thinking 'You still don't follow the rules, and you still won't follow my plan, Shiro.'

-Behind tree, Behind castle-

Michael and David watched the love scene unfold.

"I we just saw something very interesting" Michael said with spinning eyes.

"Agreed" David said with matching eyes.

"Man, Shiro is more than a creator of swords, he is a creator of confusion and romance.


	5. The First Quest Begins!

-In Blood's room-

Blood and Shiro are playing gears of war 3 while eating McDonalds.

"Hey Blood" Shiro said not turning away from the tv.

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been playing the game?"

Blood stopped looked at the game and started thinking.

"Umm, your date with Arturia was on Thursday right?"

"Yeah, umm it's Sunday."

Shiro froze, dropping the controller.

"Well good luck with her Shiro, because she's on her way here."

"SHIRO!" Arturia's yell came from down stairs or, in Shiro's mind at the moment, hell.

"Well enjoy the chapter everyone, read and review please"

Arturia breaks down the door, "SHIRO!"

"Help me!"

"MY DOOR!"

**-Chapter 5: The First Quest Begins! One Plan Two Opposites-**

Shiro and Merlin have walked through the town and are now at the outskirts of the city, where a old looking tower sat by its self.

"Merlin" Shiro said in a serious tone, stopping. "What have you and Arturia been hiding from?"

Merlin smiled to himself while saying "I'm impressed you noticed that something was going on. I will explain inside."

Shiro and Merlin walked into the tower, where what can be described as the common wizard's house, glasses of colorful liquids, a caldron, and everything you would expect. Once inside, Shiro and Merlin sat down at a table filled with glasses.

"OK, Shiro-boy pay close attention to what I'm about to say. As I'm sure you know, Arturia doesn't want you to know, but you are not the only one who was summoned. And not too long ago we lost numerous cities to an unknown force" Merlin said while smoking from his pipe and stoking his beard with his hand.

Shiro looked at the ground starting to try and find the source of this problem. "Merlin, do you know anything about the Holy Grail?"

Merlin stopped everything that he was doing and stared at Shiro with wide eyes."My boy, what is this about? You know of the Holy Grail and believe it has something to do with our problem?"

"Yeah, where I come from the Holy Grail is a prize in a battle between magus, that is where I meet Arturia and that's how I discovered my power to create."

"Hmm interesting, I think we may have a better understanding of the situation with this information."

Merlin stood up and walked into a different room. Shiro sat there as he heard Merlin rummaging around in the other room. Shortly after Merlin returned with a little glass with a yellow liquid inside.

"Is that…what you were doing in the other room?" Shiro said pointing at the yellow liquid.

"Yes, I think you will need this for your upcoming quest" Merlin said sitting down again.

"Ummm, OK…? Wait a quest!"

"Yes, it seems two other heroes have been summoned close to a village to the east" Merlin said sliding the glass over to Shiro.

Shiro stood up and grabbed the glass. "Ok, when do I go and just what is this stuff for?" Shiro asked pointing at the glass.

"You will leave at once. You will not tell Arturia about this quest, for she would forbid you to go. Lastly the liquid in the glass will allow a person to speak and understand all languages they should encounter. Now go Shiro-boy you have no time to waste!" Merlin said before getting up and leaving Shiro to stand there surprised by Merlin's outburst.

"What is everyone hiding from me?" Shiro said will a suspicious look.

-To Merlin-

"Lancelot, I want you to go with the boy on this quest" Merlin said to an unarmored Lancelot.

Lancelot looked to be in his 20s, with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Why? The boy was able to fight off the King and myself" Lancelot said with a grown.

"Because you will have a large part in this as well."

"Very well, and am I correct to believe I should not said anything to the boy?" Lancelot said standing up.

"That is correct. May God be with you, and may the Lady of the Lake guide you" Merlin said as Lancelot walked away.

'I must stop this before a thirst for war grows in the people. For my King, my God, my country, and…..my love' Lancelot thought as he got ready for the quest.

-To Shiro-

Shiro was in his champers preparing for his first quest.

"Something isn't right. Everyone is keeping me in the dark about something important that no one is telling me" Shiro said as he put on some of what remained of his battle gear. "It fills like I'm in the Holy Grail wars again"

-Both Shiro and Lancelot-

'For this world I will stop this war before it has a chance to begin!' they both thought at the same time.

*Sob* "My, my door *sob* I just got this door" Blood sobbed picking up the pieces.

Lancelot walked into the some to see what was going on.

"What happened….never mind, but Blood there was a kid using your computer. He said he was 'sorry' and that he 'didn't mean to'" Lancelot said still looking around the room.

"Huh"

"The room has the appearance of that to one where a lion attacking a rabbit" Lancelot said taking not to Shiro knocked out in the corner of the room.

Blood ran out the room and down the hall and up to the attic. On the inside there was training gear for martial arts, games, book, stuff for art, and a computer on a desk in the corner.

ON the computer screen it read Window 7 installation complete.

"No!, all my stuff, my work, my art, my stories I have to start it all over again from scratch…mother fu-"


	6. Battle! Silver Saber vs Red Berserker

-At Blood's house-

Blood: Ah, finally home and I feel great.

Shiro: Blood? Hey they said you wouldn't be home for a few more days. What are you doing here?

Lancelot: Hmm, Shiro is correct. You aren't scheduled to leave the hospital for a few more days.

Blood: Yeah, I'm a fast healer but the doctor wouldn't let me leave so I had Wolf bring be in some black clothes during the day and snuck out at night.

Arturia: Are you confident that it was an intelligent idea to leave before the doctor said you are healed?

Blood: I'm fine, but check out this. *shows torso raped in bandages* It's weird, I got a two slashes that will make an "X" like scar on my chest plus I got other scars to but that one is pretty awesome!

Shiro: How did you get slashed?

Blood: The was some stuff that was blade stab and when I threw my nephew out of the way I got knocked into whatever it is, it hurt like crazy. But now it's time we get onto the story. I do not own Type-Moon or any other anime so far.

Rin: Ah, Blood your back.

Blood: Huh, what's up Rin? I'm starting the story you know.

Rin: I just wanted to ask you about something I heard.

Blood: What?

Rin: I heard you were adopted.

Blood: *whisper*….on to the story.

Rin: wait, What?

Blood: ON WITH THE STORY!

**-Chapter 6: Battle! The Silver Haired Saber and The Red Eyed Berserker-**

Shiro and Lancelot gathered at the gate to begin their quest.

"Hey Lancelot, where exactly are we going?" Shiro asked as he made some final preparations to his pack.

"We will be going to a place that is know at the 'Village of Warriors' but in truth they are no more they filthy deserters and cowards that feared that they would die at war" Lancelot described as he inspected his sword.

"So we should be ready for a fight" Shiro said finally ready for the journey ahead.

Lancelot simply nodded as he led the way. "My king seems to think that it is possible that you are the one that has taken her heart. I hope you are. For your sake" he said with no emotion.

Shiro sweat dropped while continuing to walk. 'So it seems that I am not trusted among Camelot' he thought with a sad smile on his face. "Looks like I'll have to rebuild our relationship" he whispered to himself.

Lancelot was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "He's real" he said facing forward.

"What?" Shiro said looking up at him.

"Nothing"

-In The Castle-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SENT THEM OUT ON A QUEST!" Arturia yelled causing Merlin, David, and Michael to take cover.

"Please be at ease my king" Merlin said getting back up on his feet. "I had Sir Lancelot with him, not to include that where they have been sent will be not more dangerous to them than an ant is."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you sent Shiro away without my consent" she said lowering her voice but still angry.

"If it would put your Highness at ease we can join them on their quest" David said in his formal voice.

"That will not be needed" Merlin spoke trying to calm everyone in the room.

"Why not? What you thing we can't be of help?" Michael said sounding upset.

"I am interested to hear why not as well" Arturia said crossing her arms.

Merlin simply smiled while smoking from his pipe. "This is something only Shiro-boy can do. I only sent Sir Lancelot as a guard and to assist if needed."

"Something only he can do?" they all asked at once.

"Soon, sooner than we know this Earth will be changed forever" Merlin said with his eyes closed and nodding.

-To Shiro and Lancelot-

"Are we there yet~?" Shiro complained, slouching over.

"Yes"

Shiro looked up to see a destroyed village whose people looked like they were the type of people you would want to avoid.

"Hey, why are we in a place like this again?" Shiro asked worried for their safety.

"We are here because we believe there are others that were summoned around here much like you" Lancelot said continuing to walk forward.

"So there are other epic heroes besides me?"

"That is correct"

"Oh that's just awesome"

They continued to walk in silence looking for someone who sticks out of speaks a different language. While Shiro hoped to avoid a battle with any other heroes that could be anything powerful like Gilgamesh.

-In the Town Bar-

A teenager with short brown hair, red eyes, and a red what looks like a general's suit with black markings on them, and a chain and lock visible on his right forearm.

He was sitting quietly drinking a glass of water. "Hey stranger!" a ruff looking man said walking up to the teen. "This is my bar and if you want to drink here! Buy a real drink!"

"Sorry I was just thrusty and I thought this would help. Sorry to be a bother" the teenager said with a smile.

The man smiled a pulled out a dagger saying "Now that I think about, I don't remember you paying my entrance fee so how about you just hand everything you got over to me."

A woman walked up to the teenager and whispered to him "He's very dangerous. It would be best if you did as he said."

"Oh so he is a like the big boss guy of this gang I've seen around town?" teen asked looking at the girl.

"Yeah that's right and if you want to live you better-"the man was interrupted by the teen kicking in his face sending him flying.

"Well he wasn't that strong. Maybe I should have held back?" the teen said looking down at the now sleeping man.

"That was quit the show of skill and power" a voice said from the bar.

The teen looked at the man and took note of his appearance. The man was dressed in all black, hand bluish green eyes, and the most noticeable was his long silver hair.

"Young man, how would you like a little duel?" the man said standing up.

The teen stood in front of the girl and said "Fine but let everyone else get out first. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Fair enough"

-To Shiro and Lancelot-

"Hey, Lance" Shiro said think he felt something.

"Excuse me but how did you address me?" Lancelot said looking at Shiro with a dark aura around him.

"Well I just thought that you might like a nick name since we're friends and all" Shiro said shrinking like a small animal.

"Friend? You see me as a friend?" Lancelot said surprised by what Shiro said.

"Well yeah we're friends, unless you don't want to be"

"Very well, we are friends"

Shiro smiled while Lancelot has a slight grin, then an it hit them two heroes close by were battling.

"Be of haste Shiro Emiya" Lancelot said taking off in the direction of the bar.

"Yeah"

-At the Bar-

The bar was now empty leaving only the teen and the man ready for battle.

"Let us begin" the man said summoning an overly long katana.

"Yeah lets go" the teen said then his pupils turned slit.

The man jumped forward to do a stab but the teen used his left hand to push the sword away, by pushing on the side of the sword. The teen used the opening to get a quick three hit combo on the man sending him flying into a table and chairs.

"Hey, using swords isn't fair!" the teen said looking over at the man.

The man swung his sword causing a shock wave, that when it reached the teen it cut his left cheek. The cut quickly heal hiding the fact that it was even cut.

"Well with the quick healing ability you have I'd have to say that makes us equal" the man said standing back up.

"I was hoping that would take you out but it seems your stronger then you look. The others would love to fight you" the boy said getting into a fighting stance.

"Other?" the man asked taking his own stance.

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's do this" the teen said putting on a serious face.

"As you wish"

This time the teen made the first strike while the man ready to counter attack. The teen threw a punch which the man used his sword to block. The man then kneed the boy in his gut followed by a kick to the face.

The boy was knocked back a few feet but stayed on his feet. The man charged forward then stabbed forward. The teen tried to use his left hand to try and catch the blade but it stabbed through his hand and his heart.

The man stood over the teen. "You were strong but it seems I am the victor" the man said looking down at the teen's body.

"…too bad" the teen said opening his eyes. The teen then kicked the man away and stood up. "To bad for you, it takes way more than that to kill me" the teen said using his right hand to pull the sword out of his body then threw it to the man.

"What are you?" the man said standing back up regaining his composer.

"Well if you wondering…..I'm not human" the teen said as his wounds healed before the man's eyes.

"Halt!" Lancelot yelled as he and Shiro ran into the room.

"Hmm, it seems that we will have to continue this battle another time" the man said jumping up onto one of the pieces of wood holding the building intact.

"Boy. Remember this name, I am known as Sephiroth. What is your name?" the man named Sephiroth asked poking his blade at the teen.

"I am Tsukune Aono" the teen said looking at the man.

"Untill next time…Tsukune" Sephiroth said making his escape.

"I said halt!" Lancelot yelled.

"Let him go for now Lance. Let's talk to him first, the two of them are both heroes" Shiro said walking toward Tsukune.

"Hey man can we talk to you?" Shiro said getting Tsukune's to acknowledge him.

"Oh, Yeah but can we go somewhere else? I smell someone else close by. And I think it's best if we avoid him." Tsukune said walking out the bar with Shiro close behind, while Lancelot stayed inside trying to find how Sephiroth disappeared.

-Somewhere close by-

A dark figure laughed as Tsukune and Shiro went in a different direction then him.

"Emiya, soon we can play and finally we can prove who the greater warrior is. But until then enjoy 'My' little war. After all it's just for you" the dark figure chuckled out with an evil grin.

Sephiroth then appeared behind him.

"You did very well. Let us make our leave" the figure said as he walked away.

"As you wish Shiro Kotomine" Sephiroth said following behind.

The figure took of his hook to show a Shiro look alike, but he had dark black hair, lightly shaded skin, and red eyes.

"We better prepare, the party will be starting soon" the dark Shiro said with a grin.

Blood: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But I'm back now and I'm gonna be working on two other stories at once. I have bad luck (I mean really bad luck) so if something comes up I'll let you guys know somehow.

List of other stories I'll be workin on incase you like these shows.

Series-name of story

This one! Keep readin!

Dragonball Z-Dragon Ball Rising Heroes

Tenchi Muyo! GXP-Tenchi Muyo XGP

Plz tell me what you guys would like in my stories I'll read all ideas. Stay safe and remember to watch both ways before crossin the street.


	7. Argument and Confrontation!

Blood: Hey guys! First! I hope everyone had Happy Thanksgiving! Second! I have been asked this twice for characters like Moka from Rosario Vampire, but I couldn't but her into any hero class. So, I will be making a new one! Brawlers! But don't get your hopes up and think Moka is gonna be a hero and there's gonna be TsukuneXMoka. I like twists, so there will be many, many twists. Lastly, you will notice some characters will already know each other and such but they are from different shows. That will be explained later, so just go with it for now please. Now I'll leave the declaimer to Tsukune today!

Tsukune:*snor*

Blood smacks Tsukune upside the head.

Tsukune: Oww, what was that for?

Blood: The declaimer.

Tsukune: Oh right, *cough* Type-Moon does not belong to Blood.

The door opens and Stewie Griffin runs in.

Stewie: Oh god, tell me I didn't miss this declaimer. I've been going from story to story trying to find one for me to do.

Tsukune: Sorry you just missed it.

Stewie: Damn!

Stewie runs out the room slamming the door.

Blood:…..OK, read and review, all comments are welcome. Please enjoy.

**-Chapter 7: Argument and Confrontation!**

Night time has come and the group, of now three, has stopped for camp, and for Tsukune to explain a few things.

They let up a fire and the three sat around it. "Now I think you should explain yourself stranger" Lancelot said looking dangerously at Tsukune.

"Why should I, when you're being so rude? And the names Tsukune, Tsukune Aono" Tsukune said returning an equally dangerous gaze.

"Umm" Shiro interrupted causing everyone to return to normal. "I think we should talk about what's going on."

"Very well…" Lancelot said returning to a calm state. "Explain yourself Aono….. if you will."

'I don't think that's a good way to ask' Shiro thought with a sweat drop.

"Fine" Tsukune said with a sigh. "But I'm thirsty. Is there any livestock around here?"

"Livestock?" Lancelot and Shiro asked in union.

"Well yeah, blood gives me energy more energy than normal food or drinks" Tsukune said scratching the back of his head. "Unless you guys want me to drink from one of you guys."

"What? No way!" Shiro said covering his neck with his hands.

Lancelot unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Tsukune. "I would suggest you stay away."

"Wait drink blood? Doesn't that mean you're a vampire?" Shiro said amazed.

Tsukune looked at him confused while saying, "No way! I'm a ghoul but I do have a few vampire attributes. It's hard to explain but I'm stronger then a vampire."

"You are a monster of the devil and should be killed here!" Lancelot said as he took a swing at Tsukune.

Shiro traced a sword and went to block Lancelot's but Tsukune already caught the blade in between his middle and index fingers.

'Wow, he's quick!' Shiro thought as he witness Tsukune's speed. 'Somethings up with his power. It's gives off a sense of dread but when he's normal he gives off a sense of hope. I can't make heads or tails with him.'

"Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I'm evil" Tsukune said leaning in close to Lancelot's face.

"Hey, I think we all just need to calm down and relax" Shiro said with his arm out front in defense. "I think we all just need to get to know each other. I'll start, I'm-"

"Shiro Emiya, a mage with the power to track and create anything you think of with you mana, and once a master in the Holy-Grail war with Arturia of the saber class as your servant" Tsukune interrupted without looking away from Lancelot.

'What? How can he know that?" Shiro screamed in his head with wide eyes.

"And telling by this man's black armor, long brown hair, and the legendary sword Calibur that he holds, I'd have to say he's Lancelot of the Lake" Tsukune said pulling away.

"Of the Lake?" Shiro said tilting his head.

"Man you don't know anything about history do you?" Tsukune said with a -_- look on his face.

"Enough!" Lancelot yelled with fury causing Shiro and Tsukune to tense up in fear. "Now explain yourself, monster! Why would we allow ourselves to be bitten, and then turned, by a monster? Answer before I cut you down, and this time I won't relax."

Tsukune relaxed and scratched the back of his head saying "Hey you make it song like monsters just change people. Well first off, it doesn't work like that. You need to be injected with monster blood and large amount of times. You also need to be able to survive the change. And to end this dispute….. I don't just drink blood because I want to but because the more I drink the fast my energy returns! I can get I back over time but blood is the purest source of energy."

"But how do know about me? It's not like in any of the history books or anything" Shiro said grasping the situation.

"If you don't know me that means either you haven't been involved with **'us'** yet, or you're a different Shiro then the one I know. But for now that doesn't matter, we have company" Tsukune said releasing some power.

Lancelot was already on alert which caused Shiro to trace his twin blades. Out from the shadow of the forest, came three figures.

The first was Sephiroth who now had new clothes, which were still black but he now had a chocker on and buckles all over his clothes.

The second was a woman with long crimson hair and light blue eyes, and a Rosario around her neck with a black jewel on it.

The last one was a figure in a black cloak. But this one seemed to be giving off the most evil aura of the three.

"Hello Tsukune" the woman with a smile. "I'm sorry but it looks like we'll have to fight."

"You know her?" Shiro asked looking at Tsukune.

"Yeah….she is a dark clone of the one who turned me. Her name is Maya Akashia, and I'll fight her" Tsukune said taking off his coat showing the vest scars he wore underneath. It was a read vest with a black outlining and golden buttons.

"It seems I can't call out my true power but I should be able to match her even with this crippling handicap" Tsukune said stretching out his arms.

"Then I will engage the man with silver hair" Lancelot said getting ready.

"What now you're on my side?" Tsukune asked continuing to stretch.

"It seems you are not the evil I believed you to be" Lancelot said looking away.

"Okay, let's do this!" Shiro said as the three took a battle stance.

The dark figure smiled and said "Do not hesitate. If they die, they die."

"As you command" Sephiroth said pulling out a black wing and took a battle stance.

"Tsukune, I'll enjoy are time" Maya said removing her own Rosario, turning her hair black and her eyes gold with slit pupils. "Before you fade again…"

The dark figure reached up and made sure that his hood hid his face then extended his hand and traced a black knight's sword with a red edge and ruins along the center of the blade.

"**LET US ENJOY THIS WAR! SHIRO EMIYA!"**

-to be continued….

Blood: Hey guys I'm just letting you know that the next chapter will be a Christmas Special so the next chapter will be released with the special.


	8. Blood Drinker's Battle

Blood: Hey everyone, this chapter is a Christmas present from me to you so enjoy!

Lancelot: Blood does not own any of the characters in this story or anything involving Type-Moon, please enjoy.

**-Chapter 8: The Fight Begins! War of the Blood Drinkers-**

The two groups that have readied for battle were holding their ground trying to decide who would attack first.

"So which of us will be fighting first?" Shiro asked not daring to look away from his enemies. Then without a word Tsukune stepped forward and prepared for battle. "I'll take the lead" Tsukune said waiting for his opponent to step forward.

"You will go first Maya" the dark figure said keeping his eyes on Shiro. "Good, I want this" Maya said stepping forward. "No one will get involved in this fight!" Tsukune and Maya yelled not looking away from one another. All spectators nodded in agreement.

"Maya….why are you no 'their' side? You not a bad girl anymore" Tsukune said with caring eyes. Maya looked away with a sad look. "Tsukune…you plan to end this battle as soon as possible. And once it's over…you'll die again. So I'll capture you and I'll keep this war going on forever" Maya said with a single tear running down her cheek.

Tsukune looked away and put on a sad smile. "Yeah, I'll die but that is what was ment to be. Maya, if I stop you here you'll go back to 'our' world and you won't remember anything so everything will be-"

"I don't want to forget!" Maya yelled covering her ears. "When 'you guys' died….we all forgot everything. It was like everything involving 'you guys' never happened. But now I can keep you here, with me…forever." Maya now to a battle stance and released her energy to show she is ready for the fight of her life.

"I'll do what I have to" Tsukune said taking his stance. Maya makes the first move and begins her attack. Tsukune, even though in his weakened state, is able to avoid all of her attacks. Tsukune begins his counter attack and ends up pushing her away. "Maya, you can't beat me. Even now, I'm still stronger than you" Tsukune said loosening his shoulders.

"Then, I'll keep trying" Maya said taking another stance. "Maya, why are you trying so hard?" asked Tsukune. Maya smiled a kind innocent smile saying "Cause you taught me to fight for what I want." Tsukune's eyes widened then he smiled at her answer. "Fine, then I'll honor your wish and fight you seriously" Tsukune said taking a new battle stance.

Tsukune attacked this time and Maya tried her best to avoid and block his attacks but he still got a three hit combo on her torso. Maya was sent back but then she went on the offence. She used multiple kick attacks. Tsukune blocks every kick like it's been a simple task but then freezes with wide eyes and is kicked away.

"I hit him?" Maya asked in shock. Tsukune was lying on the ground, face down without any movement.

Shiro was looking on at the battle and was confused at what happened to Tsukune. "Wait, what happened to him? He was winning up until a second ago" Shiro asked to Lancelot who was also watching.

"Something happened to his body. Something is happening" Lancelot said crossing his arms. Tsukune then started to move again, he slowly got up and then turned toward Maya. Two fang bit marks on the right side of his neck with cracks coming from them.

"Damn, what's going on? I thought I got over this problem" Tsukune said breathing heavily. Maya took advantage of the moment and went on the attack.

"No time to play around. I better end this quick" Tsukune said as he quickly went around her attack and attacked doing an untraceable amount of attacks. Maya was sent through some trees but caught herself on an old tree.

"Looks like she won't be able to win this fight it seems" Sephiroth said with a bored look. The dark figure smiled and then raised his hand. Tsukune kneeled down breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

Maya walked slowly out of the forest holding her arm. "That was close, I nearly got knocked out" Maya said as she continued to walk toward Tsukune. "I won't lose that easily, and I won't let you die again…Tsukune" Maya said as she continued onward.

Tsukune started to get back up but in an instant a figure flew out of the woods and kicked Tsukune. Tsukune was sent flying back but was caught by Lancelot. The figure was a tall man that looked like he was in his twenties with medium long white hair and red eyes with slight pupils and black corneas. The most shocking is that he had a face like Tsukune's but older.

"Who are you?" Shiro yelled standing in front of Tsukune and Lancelot. "Alucard" Maya said looking at him. Tsukune slowly got up and looked at his new enemy. "Hello, my son Tsukune" Alucard said with an evil smile. "Alucard?" Tsukune whispers lightly lifting up his head.

"ALUCARD!" Tsukune yelled as the cracks on his body turned into tattoo like markings and a large amount of energy few out of his body. "Come, my son" Alucard said opening his arms. "ALLUUCCCAAAARRRDDDDD!" Tsukune yelled as he charged at Alucard.

Tsukune slammed into Alucard and they ended up trying to kill each other. "You seem to be losing control" Alucard said as he continues to trade blows with Tsukune. "!" Tsukune yelled in his blind rage.

-To Alucard-

Tsukune ends up throwing Alucard into the woods and yells up into the sky in his rage. "Heh, he is as strong as ever" Alucard said in a pile of broken down trees. "I finally get to see him again. My beloved son, Tsukune" Alucard continued to say as he looked up at the sky."Tsukune"

-Back to the others-

Tsukune continued to yell then stated to punch the ground. "He is losing control of himself" Lancelot said as he readied his blade. "Wait, we need to find a way to get him back" Shiro said stopping Lancelot. "Tsukune" Maya said trying to make her way to Tsukune.

Alucard walked out of the forest and walked next to Maya. "Relax, he will return to normal eventually" Alucard said putting his hand on her shoulder, healing her. "For now let's knock him out for now" Alucard said as they prepared their attack.

They began their assault on Tsukune, not giving him a chance to guard himself. The two started to attack with a blizzard of kicks and punches that started to slow Tsukune down. Finally the two double kicked Tsukune into the ground making a crater.

Tsukune was slowly starting to sit up but fell back down as a growl slipped out. Shiro prepared to interfere but was stopped by Lancelot. Shiro looked to Lancelot who only shook his head. Alucard and Maya started to walk to Tsukune to collect him until a giant hammer landed in front of them.

Over by Tsukune, a girl with orange-red hair was helping him up. "Come on Tsukune, you normally wouldn't lose control like this. Snap out of it" the girl said hitting Tsukune on the head. Tsukune started to return back to normal. After he returned to normal, he started to look around and finally noticed the girl in front of him.

"Kokoa?" Tsukune said looking at the girl. Then the girl hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Tsukune….your…alive!" Kokoa cried out. Tsukune started to pet her head as he started to stand up. "It seems that my body isn't what it once was" Tsukune said as he looked up at Maya and Alucard. "So we meet again….Alucard" Tsukune said with a smile.

"Kokoa" Maya said as she prepared for battle. "Tsukune, I'll fight Maya. You just worry about Alucard" Kokoa said as she went to grab her hammer. "And make sure you don't die, ok?"

Tsukune smiled and nodded then used his energy to heal his wounds. Tsukune and Alucard started to laugh in the same manner. "Let's do this!" they yelled in union.

'So it's started, hmm? Well then, I should start to' the dark figure thought as he started to readied his blade.

-On a hill overlooking the forest-

"Hmm, this battle will end by sun rise it seems" a man with a long black hair yellow eyes and a mage seal on his robe. The man smiled evilly, and then turns to walk away. "It went perfectly."

-to be continued….


End file.
